1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a plastic object for use in personal hygiene and to a method of producing the plastic object.
2. Description of Related Art
A plastic object of this type takes the form, for example, of a toothbrush. Toothbrushes are mass-produced articles and must therefore allow cost-effective production. Toothbrushes made of a single plastic material and toothbrushes made of two plastic components, which are produced for example by the two-component injection-molding process, are known. In the latter case, the toothbrush comprises two plastic parts: a first plastic part made of a first plastic material, for example polypropylene, extends from the handle of the toothbrush up to the brush head and has interconnected recesses. A second plastic part made of a second plastic material, for example thermoplastic elastomer, fills the recesses of the first plastic part. These two plastic materials bond with one another at the surface where the two plastic parts touch. In comparison with a toothbrush made of only one plastic material, this provides greater scope for design. Since, however, the two plastic materials have to bond with one another during the injection-molding operation, there are restrictions in the selection of the plastic materials and consequently in the design of the toothbrush.
This problem also affects other plastic objects for use in personal hygiene comprising at least two parts made of different plastic materials, such as for example containers or closure caps for containers intended for personal-hygiene preparations and substances, or for medical and dental preparations. There are restrictions in the selection of materials for the two parts in the case of such plastic objects as well.